Marksman Rifle
Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = Vom Feuer |sold in = Ammu-Nation |price = FREE (GTA V; Original version) $15,750 (GTA V; Enhanced version & GTA Online) $14,175 (Bronze medal discount) $13,387 (Silver medal discount) $11,812 (Gold medal discount) |unlock = The Paleto Score (Enhanced edition) |variants = Marksman Rifle Mk II |related = Sniper Rifle Heavy Sniper |origin = Austrian |caliber = 7.62mm STI |firemode = Semi-Automatic |reticle = Sniper Rifle |anim = Gun Large |flags = }} |filename = MARKSMANRIFLE DMRSNIPER (Audio item) MKRIFLE (Stat name) |spawnmap = No |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Vom Feuer Marksman Rifle is a weapon featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Last Team Standing Update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Marksman Rifle is based on the /Mk. 14 Mod 1 EBR, with the stock derived from the Carbine Rifle and a magazine model similar to the . The overall appearance is close to that of a fitted in a Clyde Armory SCAR chassis. The Marksman Rifle is classified as a sniper rifle and has roughly the size of an assault rifle, which not only decreases its profile, but allows for easy carry. It comes with a standard sniper scope by default. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Marksman Rifle features a number of characteristics that make it stand out among other weapons of its class. At foremost, the weapon's scope has a fixed zoom with a quite low magnification, thus potentially reducing the weapon's effective range. Moreover, it cannot be upgraded to have an Advanced Scope. To compensate for this however, it is possible to move while aiming with the rifle without needing to enable the "Allow Movement While Zoomed" control option. Therefore, the Marksman Rifle enables its user to be mobile during firefights, which is helpful to dodge enemy fire. The Marksman Rifle features an abnormally low damage per shot value of 65, but has a high fire rate of 200 RPM. Consequently, the weapon can deal up to 217 damage per second, slightly more than the Heavy Sniper's damage per shot, making it useful to attack and deal damage to multiple enemies in a short amount of time. Combined with the weapon's low scope magnification, this makes the Marksman Rifle a solid weapon to use in medium-ranged combat, and even in close quarters combat through hip-firing, though it is easily outclassed by assault rifles at short range. The recoil is low compared to the two other sniper rifles, making firing follow-up shots less difficult. The weapon uses 8-round magazines, which will most likely prompt the user to reload often due to the high fire rate. As stated above, the Marksman Rifle cannot equip an Advanced Scope, however it can equip a suppressor, although it may not be really helpful as one may prefer to use a suppressed Sniper Rifle to perform stealth kills, since it features much more damage per shot. The Marksman Rifle can equip a Flashlight, a Grip and Extended Clip; the Extended Clip attachment is very helpful since it doubles the weapon's magazine capacity, making reloads less frequent; the Grip is also an helpful attachment since it will improve the weapon's stability and accuracy while shooting, potentially extending its effective range; the Flashlight is a pure bonus attachment since it does not directly affect the weapon's performance, however considering the rifle's average performance in close quarters combat it may not be particularly helpful. In conclusion, the Marksman is a very special weapon among sniper rifles; nevertheless, despite its unique characteristics, it can rival with the other sniper rifles. GTA V Overview ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.3 |file_range = 1000 / 3281 |file_ammo = 8 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = 200 RPM |observed_ammo = 8-round standard magazine 16-round standard magazine (Extended clip) |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging handle |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = MarksmanRifle-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :F Free for players that have the Special/Collector's edition of the game. Image Gallery In-game MarksmanRifle-GTAV-SocialClub.png|The Marksman Rifle on Rockstar Games Social Club. FranklinClinton-GTAV-MarksmanRifle.PNG|Franklin with his Marksman Rifle. MarksmanRifleYALF-GTAV.png|Yusuf Amir Luxury Finish on the Marksman Rifle. HUD icon MarksmanRifle-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. MarksmanRifle-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. First-Person View MarksmanRifle-GTAV-Holding.png|Holding. MarksmanRifle-GTAV-Reloading.png|Relaoding. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Added to the player's inventory upon downloading the DLC. ;Enhanced version *Unlocked in Ammu-Nation after completing the mission The Paleto Score, for $15,750. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available in Ammu-Nation, for $15,750. **If the player has purchased the Criminal Enterprise Starter Pack, this weapon will be available for FREE. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Strangely, the weapon ejects larger casings than the Heavy Sniper, which should be a higher caliber than it. *The Marksman Rifle functions similarly to the cut Assault Sniper; both being based on marksman rifles, and having fire rate and accuracy over damage. *Oddly, the model of the rifle seen on Social Club and as a display in Ammu-Nation in the enhanced version has the scope omitted. Navigation }} es:Rifle de comando ru:Высокоточная винтовка Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA V Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons manufactured by Vom Feuer